oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Drovath
Drovath is a nagaji druid and herbalist living at the edge of Haven. Drovath is primarily interested in advancing his druidic arts and herbal knowledge. He sees adventuring as a means to do good in the world, and goes out of his way to spread knowledge and understanding of the natural world. History Drovath was born a nagaji in 976, and lived among his people for his early childhood. This changed when his family joined an ultimately fatal raid on a human settlement, in which the very young Drovath was one of very few survivors. The humans took him in, on the basis that all children deserve the chance to seek out the path of righteousness, and he was raised alongside human children. Drovath was encouraged to read about his own people and their culture, to understand his heritage, but many of the locals spurned him for his race, including most of his peers. Drovath thus grew up more alone than perhaps he should have, the effects of which still influence his actions today. In his reading about his people, he came across an old Draconic text describing how some nagaji druids could "ascend" into true naga, and he decided to seek out this power for himself, fully embracing his lineage to spite those who rejected him. During his teenage years, Drovath worked as a local guide, keeping travelers safe and taking them to where they wanted to go. Whenever he spotted a likely prospect, though, he asked about locations or even names of any druids his ward might know of, and eventually word of his inquiries must have reached one, as a druid approached him for a subtle sort of interview. Drovath was found acceptable, and was introduced to the local druidic circle. Within a few years, he became a full member and began training in the druidic arts. As a druid, Drovath discreetly sought out more information on the naga transformation, finding unfamiliar spells and odd rituals that did not match what the local druids taught. He was eventually discovered, and was politely asked to depart with his unorthodox methods. Drovath traveled to Haven, where he heard people might be tolerant of someone with his talents, and set up shop as an herbalist within a few months of his arrival. Personality Drovath goes out of his way to be friendly to those he meets. While no one is ever above some degree of suspicion in his mind, he tries to make friends (and stand by those friends) whenever he can. He will go out of his way to do good things when he can, doing his best to emulate the guardian naga which he one day aspires to become. Friends Drovath considers Cibola, Macsen, and Toriel as friends; all have helped him in some way or another. The death of Gurk disappointed him greatly, as the large man was one of few that Drovath felt he could really trust without condition. He has a tentative agreement with Toriel to possibly sell his herbal salves in her shop, for a percentage of the proceeds. He also tries to be a good influence on Maribelle, Toriel's adopted daughter, because he is less than certain about Toriel's capacity as a parental figure, despite her magical and combative expertise. Enemies Currently, Drovath only has one true enemy, a dracolich named Xakis, whose desire for amusement in the form of combat led to the death of Drovath's prized snake, Aldra. Goals Drovath aims to eventually build a stronghold he calls "the Serpent's Den", which will be a safe location for conducting botanical research and securely growing his herbal crops, some of which are dangerous to the unwary. It will also have room for visitors to stay if they wish, serving as a safe resting point along the road. Category:Old Lore